


Silence is Golden

by HannahTheSilent



Category: Lost Boys (1987), Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahTheSilent/pseuds/HannahTheSilent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever listens to Dwayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

Dwayne wasn’t necessarily fond of his brothers, so to speak. It could be just that he and David were there first, and Paul and Marko were just added on. Or it could be that their diverse personalities didn’t “click”. In fact, diverse was an understatement. More like _incompatible,_ or _not able to co-exist._ But of course Dwayne was the only one who thought so.

David he was always able to stand—at first. When it was just the two of them, everything was going good. Yeah, David was bossy and controlled everything Dwayne did, but all-in-all it was just fine. The difference between what ticks him off and what makes him explode are practically nothing, as Dwayne has found. David didn’t think highly of himself; he was right on the line of how much he should be feared and listened to. David…Dwayne could handle.

Then they came across Paul. And everything went downhill. They would have made a meal of him but David had swiftly stated, “We need two guys with muscles if we’re gonna keep people off our asses.” At first Paul was fun to hang around, always laughing and making a joke of everything. But quickly his games and teases and drugs got on Dwayne’s nerves; but David still put up with him and kept him around, no matter how much Dwayne asked him not to. “He’s excited, Dwayne; give him time.” And they did. A lot of time. Nothing changed. Dwayne can only sigh.

Actually, the brother he “favored” the most was Marko. He was quiet, which just might be his greatest trait. Well, he’s only quiet when Paul’s not with him. “Dudes! Guys! I have this like, friend, who I think you guys should meet!” Paul was so enthusiastic about Marko; they were supposedly best friends. Though Dwayne couldn’t imagine having a _friend_ like Paul. If David wasn’t into chicks, he definitely would have fucked Marko a long time ago. No pun intended. Sometimes Dwayne thought David liked Marko _way_ too much, with his fake angel smile and curly hair that would fool anyone. That’s why David took an interest in him. That and the fact he could easily drag along a string of girls. The only thing that Dwayne _wasn’t_ sure about Marko was his sexuality. Again, no joke.

David brought home Star one day like she was a homeless puppy he wanted to keep. And quickly followed Laddie, for Star’s company only. Dwayne liked Star; he liked her a lot. And he put up with Laddie, being nice to him with Paul. But then just when things were starting to go good again, _Michael_ had to show up. David took interest in him like he had everyone else, except maybe this time a little more sure. Dwayne disliked Michael. Maybe he didn’t _hate_ him, but he sure as hell wasn’t fond of him. But…that might only be because Michael had stolen Dwayne’s chances with Star. “Drink some of this, Michael. Be one of us.” Oh _hell_ no, David. Is he serious? Just what Dwayne needs; another brother he can dislike and be annoyed by. But does anyone ever listen to him? Nope. No one ever did.

And they never expected him to speak up and say anything, of course. Not like they would listen! Which is why, as Michael drinks the “wine”, he can only sit back and watch, shaking his head.


End file.
